The invention relates to an electric shaver having a casing, a shear head and a long-hair cutter.
In known shavers of this type, the long-hair cutter--even when not in use--always more or less protrudes from the shear head, which impedes the normal shaving operation and might cause scratching of the facial skin by the comparatively coarse teeth (serrations) of the long-hair cutter. On the other hand, when using the long-hair cutter, the shaver's vision of the spot to be cut is impaired by the shear head for normal shaving and some spots are nearly inaccessible for the long-hair cutter.
In order to overcome these difficulties, a known shaver is provided with a long-hair cutter slidable forward in a straight line by means of a button when needed. In this shaver, however, the sliding distance of the long-hair cutter achievable by the movement of the thumb while grasping the shaver does not suffice for solving the problems mentioned above. Moreover, the long-hair cutter is still visible and an obstacle when not in use.